The Seventy-Fifth Hunger Games
by robyndistrict12
Summary: Lucy Jones has been reaped for the 75th Hunger Games. What happens when the sixteen year old child goes through hell and back only to find herself in the middle of the capital's sex trade. Warnings; Language,abuse,sexual references and possibly sexual scenes in later parts.


_**Hello,this is my feeble attempt of a hunger games story. Enjoy..please. Feel free to leave comments and such **_

Lucy stood in her bedroom looking into the mirror. Her mother stood behind her brushing her smooth brown hair.

Her hands ran through the material at the hem of her dress as she stood waiting. Her mother separated her hair and placed it into pleats

Lucy looked at herself.

Her shallow face stared back.

Her sunk in eyes,her high cheekbones and thin jaw.

Lucy was once a pretty girl.  
Her dress hung limply on her skinny frame.

She looked down her black socks had holes in them,yet she wore them.

Her mother tried not to notice that she was staring and continued to brush her hair

She didn't wear makeup as her family couldn't afford such things but she wished she could be just like the beautiful girls from the Capital.

With their tight dresses and their perfect hair,what Lucy wanted most was their bright smiles.

To live a life where there was no pain,no suffering and her family didn't have to worry about where the next meal was coming from.

Her family lived in District twelve and were suffering.

The president had stopped their rations as a punishment three weeks ago and people were dying.

Lucy and her family were close to starvation and had she had risked her life to produce more food.

Risked her life meaning: She entered herself in for the games twelve times (on top of her twenty four time prior) extra for four loafs of bread. She had thought it was a good idea at the time but now on the day,she was regretting her decision.

Lucy do you want to talk about it?" Her mother asked breaking the silence.

"Lucy looked up and bit her lip. Scarlet blood dripped down her pale face from the cut.

No" she said quietly.

"Her mother sniffed sadly and continued to weave her hair into the plaits.

"A few moments passed until she cleared her throat.

Mom,I know I'm going to get picked. I'm going to die" Lucy said bluntly.

Her mother stopped. Her lib wobbled and she pulled the last tie in her hair. She dropped her daughter's hair and walked away closing the door behind her.

Lucy stood for a few moments more before leaving the room.

Entering the kitchen her mother was looking out of the window.

Tears falling down her face.

The room was silent apart from the loud tick of the clock.

Lucy tried to breathe but could not find her lungs.

The clock struck twelve loudly and Lucy sighed.

A cold sensation came over her entire body.

She felt her blood chill from her head to her toes.

Her mother turned around and looked at her. Her sliver tears stuck to her pale cheeks.

Swiping a stray hair behind her ear. She wiped her hands on her apron and smiled.

"Lets go" her mum said.

"Walking into the grounds on the Justice building.

Lucy smiled to her mother before walking to the right.

Routinely she followed the crowds.

She looked around to watch.

Small children who had no idea what was happening.

Fresh twelve year old's who were terrified to be picked.

The older children who had accepted death would come and the happy faces of the youth now too old to be reaped.

Lucy was sixteen.

As the women took her finger she pressed the needle down to draw blood.  
Lucy looked at her.

She was tall with a yellow wig.

Her face was caked with makeup and she smiled at her with large red lips.

Her eyelashes were like spiders and blinked several times a second.

Lucy looked at her,she felt a surge of happiness come over her,this is who she wanted to be.

The woman was so beautiful.

But Lucy couldn't help but think as the women was covered in make up there was another person underneath.

She took once last look before moving on in the line rubbing her sore finger.

She was forced into a space and looked around for her mother.

The crowds were too wide for her too see much.

She looked around to see who she recognized.

She looked to her right to see a little girl.

She was young and had long blonde hair.

She was wearing a skirt and her shirt was tucked in apart from the back where it stuck out untidily like a tail.

She smiled and looked down feeling uncomfortable.

The little girl sniffed loudly.

Large tears falling down her pink cheeks.

Lucy looked at her.

She looked around twelve.

Hardly ever were children that young reaped.

Her name would be in once.

Her chances very slim.

Lucy suddenly remembered her bread deals and choked back a sob.

There was a loud crash and everyone looked at the stage. A women tottered out in large black high heels.

"Welcome,welcome" She said with a giggle.

She sighed and then repeated "Welcome,welcome to the seventy-fifth hunger games!"

She giggled and cut it shorter when she had no replies.

"We're here to find out victors" she announced.

"There was silence.

"So let's get on with it! Lady's first."

She tottered over to the large bowl that sat in the middle of the stage.

The bowl was see through and Lucy could see the pieces of paper.

She gulped wondering if the woman would pick her name.

With all the names in there,she was unlikely to but the chance was still there.

The women twirled her fingers around the bowel before plucking a piece of paper with her long false nails, like a child having trouble picking a sweet from a bag.

Walking back to her microphone she opened the paper. Lucy tensed.

"Primrose Everdeen" She announced.

"Lucy relaxed.

"She heard a sob and looked sharply to her right.

"No" she thought.

It was the little girl.

The little girl turned to walk out but stopped suddenly,her hands went to her shirt and she started tucking her it into her skirt and continued to walk out of the crowd.

"Lucy took her strength in her hands and pulled back the little girl,and forced her way through the crowd. Spilling into the aisle.

"She ran down only to be grabbed by peace keepers.

""I volunteer as tribute. I volunteer as tribute!" She screamed trying to break free of their iron grip.

"The tall women started looked to her.

""Well,well,come up" The women said bending at the knees slightly holding out her hand.

"Lucy took her hand and walked up the small steps.

"What's your name dear?" The women asked.

"Lucy" She said her voice sounding weird in the microphone.

""Lucy Jones" She said. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Lucy had just put herself through almost certain death,she could have said nothing. She could have let the child die,but she couldn't.

She wanted to save her.

She was barely listening when the tall women returned back to her microphone.

"Now it's time for the boys."

"Peeta Malark" She announced.

Lucy looked through the crowds to see which one moved.

There was no movement and she seen the peace keepers move to find the boy.

This boy then appeared.

He walked up the aisle escorted by peace keepers and walked up the small steps standing next to her.

She looked at him.

He was ugly.

He was blonde and had blue watery eyes that were too close together.

He glared at her,she obviously wasn't who he wanted to be standing here but she didn't want to be there in the first place.

She looked at him and he looked back at her.

"That's our victors!" She announced.

She turned and took the pair by the arm each and pulled them towards the front door of the justice building.

Lucy looked down at her nails.

They were false and very long.

They were painted black and had gold swirls on them.

Lucy felt a longing for them as she looked down at her own,broken and dirty from the work she had been doing.

As the tall woman pulled them into the justice building Lucy looked behind her.

The doors banged shut and the darkness set. Lucy had no idea what had just happened. What had she just set herself up for?

_**Thanks for reading,please tell me what you think! **_


End file.
